Cure Black
|-|Nagisa Misumi= ] |-|Cure Black= Summary Misumi Nagisa is one of the main protagonists of Futari wa Pretty Cure. She's a very energetic and athletic girl who's a top lacrosse player in her school but often struggles with schoolwork. Before becoming a Pretty Cure, she hardly interacts with Yukishiro Honoka but now, she is currently her best friend after reconciling their fight. She has the ability transform into Cure Black, who battles the forces of evil with her outstanding courage and incredible strength. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 4-C | At least 4-C | At least 4-C Name: ''' Misumi Nagisa, Cure Black '''Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14, 15 in Max Heart Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Aura, Energy Projection | Statistics Amplification, Light Manipulation | All base abilities to a greater extent plus Shockwave Creation Attack Potency: Planet level (Can harm characters who can harm them) | Star level (Defeated the Dark King with Cure White) | At least Star level (Stronger than her previous base) | At least Star level (Stronger than than the Rainbow Bracelets) Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Planet Class | Star Class Durability: Planet level (Tanked several hits from the Dark King) | At least Star level (Should be superior than before) | At least Star level | At least Star level Stamina: Extremely high (Still capable of fighting despite taking a great deal of damage) Range: Standard melee range, several kilometers with lightning and light-based attacks Standard Equipment: Mepple, Pollun | Mepple Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: She needs to be with Honoka to transform. She also needs to be with Cure White to use any of her attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Marble Screw: Black summons black lightning. Afterward, using one hand to hold each other's hand, Black and White fires a stream of black and white lightning from their other hands towards their foe. * Rainbow Therapy: Cure Black, along with Cure White, call on upon the power of their respective-colored aura and unleashes a rainbow aura towards their target to relieve them from curses or evil possession. * Rainbow Storm: Using the Rainbow Bracelets, items that significantly augments her speed, strength, and durability, Cure Black and Cure White hold hands and shoot a beam of rainbow-colored energy in a similar manner as Marble Screw. * Marble Screw Max: An upgraded version of the Marble Screw. * Marble Screw Max Spark: The Marble Screw Max augmented by the Sparkle Bracelets. Cure Black and White fires a rainbow-colored energy similar to the Rainbow Storm, only this time, it also has the black and white lightning attributes. *'Extreme Luminario:' An attack where after Shiny Luminous unleashes a rainbow-colored light, Cure Black and Cure White hold hands and create a rainbow-colored heart in front of them. They then let loose a shining explosion of light from the heart. It also has a Max version which is so powerful, that it's explosive light spread across the vastness of space and can be seen from other planets in the solar system. Key: Base | Rainbow Bracelets | Base (Max Heart) | Sparkle Bracelets Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletes Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4